Officer Mindelan
by klutzyspaz
Summary: Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. R&R Please? It gives me warm fuzzes! So come on and click it PLEASE? pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

Officer Mindelan

**Summery:** Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. Instead of the Secret Service you have the Presidential Own. You still have the Rider's. This is a Kel and Dom fanfic. The reason Kel becomes a cop has to due with her family but to fond out more you have to read on. This sort of takes place right before _Squire._

In the training courts of the California Police Academy, Tortall, one former student was in the stables unsaddling her temperamental horse. She had just finished a tilting practice; when she heard the PA system say: "Will officers Mindelan, Queenscove, Holly, Nic, Tasride please report to the Headmaster's office. I repeat will officers..."

The new officer - who had blond layered shoulder-length hair, dreamer's hazel eyes and was surprisingly tall, Kelly Mindelan - sighed, "I don't think I'll ever become used to being called 'Officer'," she set her grooming brushes down and jogged towards the Headmaster's office.

"You five are receiving your partners and first assignments. Your partners will act more as new teachers; they'll instruct you as they see fit. After four years you will return to the Academy to have final exams. Then you will become official officers of California. Any questions?" Headmaster Wyldon glanced over his newest officers as they shook their heads.

He wasn't exactly pleased with this group. First there was Mindelan, of course she had earned her badge - she wouldn't be in his office if she hadn't - but, he wasn't pleased with women in the armed forces. Then there was Queenscove, who had been a constant trial to him - not to mention that he was an untrained healer.

" First I'd like to speak with Tasride. The rest of you wait out side my office. Dismissed." the four remaining officers saluted and walked out.

"So, Kel do you still want the Lioness as a partner?" asked a tall, lanky, brown-haired, emerald-eyed, sarcastic, smart-ass, know-it-all, dramatic, (um... who has I talking about... oh yeah) untrained healer - Nealan Queenscove.

Sean Tasride came out and sent Esmond Nic in. Sean waved at the rest and went to pack.

Kel sighed, " Yes of course but, you know that it won't happen to many Republicans would claim that she would magic my way."(**no offense to republicans but from my experience they're more conservative**)

Neal sighed. She was right. Kel had gone through so much and she was still paying for it. She had overcome what would break most people. And one thing that really annoyed him she never complained. He knew why she so wanted to become a cop, to honor her family, he had heard her waking up in the middle of the night for the past eight years screaming, and he had known that she was reliving that night. No one deserved a badge more than she did.

Merric Holly came out. "Kel you're next."

"Thanks Merric" Kel got up, smiled at Neal and walked into the Headmaster's office.

"Take a seat, Mindelan." Kel sat and tried the image meditation that the Japanese had taught her. She was a stone. She was a clam lake. No emotion was seen on her face; which was best that way an enemy couldn't see what was on your mind. And keeping her nerves away from Wyldon was defiantly a blessing.

"It wasn't easy trying to find you a partner Mindelan but, we expected this." Wyldon said reluctantly. He did like the girl, she had been better than most of the males. She worked hard but, it remained a fact that many didn't liked female officers.

He sighed, "However, I do believe you will be pleased." He leaned over to push the button on his intercom. Send him in."

Kel felt a slight disappointment at the word 'him' but, then she saw who filled the doorway. Tall and lean Raoul Gonzales stepped in the room with his dark coloring the light clothes that he wore were flattering. Commander in Chief of the Presidential Own, one of the most famous in the armed forces, and one of the few friends of the Lioness; the man was a modern day legend.

"Now, I know that you'll want to get acquainted. Send Queenscove in, will you? Gonzales will inform you on your assignment. Dismissed. " Even in her shock Kel managed to stand and salute without mistake.

Raoul smiled and held the door open. Kel did her best not t gape at him and walked past him to see Neal doing what she was trying so hard to avoid.

"Queenscove, I believe Wyldon would like to speak with you."

"Y-y-y-yes sir." Neal stumbled his way into Wyldon's office. Raoul grinned.

"Kel, since the Own battles with Immortals often you're going to need another mount. Daine, has one that will get along with Peachblossem. Sound good?"

Kel, quite by nature and shock, nodded.

"Well, I can see that you'll talk me to death, Squire." Squire was a common nickname used for new officers.

Kel smiled at the comment and the name. "Well, sir my friends always tried to shut me up but, it didn't seem to stick."

Raoul smiled, " Alas, the Own will fix that soon enough. Go, pack your stuff; you'll be moving into the Own's dorms." He laid a hand on Kel's shoulder, his face still, "I promise to do my best by you Kel."

Kel nodded and smiled. She left to begin packing her things.

&

Neal came in a few minutes later twisting his hands, pacing the room. _Ah, so he did get Alanna for a partner_, Kel thought. She had figured that they would want him to have more training and there was only one other police healer in California. Neal kept pacing and wringing his hands.

"Ah, Kel I-"

"It's alright Neal. I kinda saw this coming."

Neal stared, then sighed, "Kel I'm sorry but I-"

"Neal, stop it's ok. Now I'll just have to make sure that you eat your vegetables. I'll send a sparrow and talk to Alanna to make sure you do!" she smiled. Truly it was fine. Raoul was a much safer bet anyway - the Lioness was known for her sharp temper.

_AN: hope you like it and in the next chapter: enter DOM_

_-_spaz out


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Mindelan

**Summery:** Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. Instead of the Secret Service you have the Presidential Own. You still have the Rider's. This is a Kel and Dom fanfic. The reason Kel becomes a cop has to due with her family but to fond out more you have to read on. This sort of takes place right before _Squire._

**Last time:**

Neal came in a few minutes later twisting his hands, pacing the room. _Ah so he did get Alanna for a partner_, Kel thought. She had figured that they would want him to have more training and there was only one other police healer in California. Neal kept pacing and wringing his hands.

"Ah, Kel I-"

"It's alright Neal. I kinda saw this coming."

Neal stared, then sighed, "Kel I'm sorry but I-"

"Neal, stop it's ok. Now I'll just have to make sure that you eat your vegetables. I'll send a sparrow and talk to Alanna to make sure you do!" she smiled. Truly it was fine. Raoul was a much safer bet anyway - the Lioness was known for her sharp temper.

--

**This Time:**

"Kel, how much further is your dorm room?" Neal complained, he has carrying Kel's weapons chest–up three flights of stairs.

"Not much further, you baby. We turn at the corner and it's the third door on the left." she glanced at Neal who was carrying one box and sighed, "what a baby you are, Neal I'm carrying three boxes. If you'd come to practice in the morn–" Kel broke off as she ran into what felt like brick and fell on her butt.

"Jeez, I'm sorry I didn't see you coming here let me help you gath–" the man who Kel had bumped broke off and Kel looked up at the bluest eyes she had ever seen. But he was starring at Neal.

"Yo, Meathead they let you in here?" the stranger asked but as Kel studied him she saw the resemblance, in the nose.

"Dom would you _please_ stop with that name already! It wasn't funny when you came up with it and it certainly not funny when I am carrying a heavy weapons chest."

"On the contrary Neal, the name seems to suite you very well." Kel grinned as she stood up and began to pick up the items that had spilled out of the boxes when the were knocked down with her.

Neal set down the chest. "Honestly, I don't know why I put up with either of you. Since my kind cousin, Dom, chooses to be rude I shall introduce him. Dom Malory let me introduce you to Kelly Mindelan, Raoul's newest addition to the Own. Kel the constant throne in my side, my cousin Dom, the commander of the company you'll work with most."

"Neal I swear if you call me Kelly one more time I'll tell Yuki about the time You tried to kiss–"

"NO NOT THAT, WHO'S KELLY I DON'T KNOW A KELLY!" Neal didn't want to be reminded of the time he was drunk and tried to kiss every single one of his friends.

"So you're Kel. Neal has told me so much about you. Thanks for being there when his brothes died. I was on assignment and I couldn't get away." he smiled and picked up two of the boxes.

"No worries he was there during the anniversary of my ... during a really hard time for me. Dom, was he the one who made you believe you could fly, Neal?" Kel asked hoping to get ride of the greasy feeling in her stomach, that she felt whenever she remembered why she became a cop.

"Yes, and sadly that is how I got such a sad nickname as Meathead." Neal replied with a scoffing voice but, rubbed Kel's back in support knowing that she was thinking of her family.

"Neal you earned the nickname so quit complaining. Kel how many more boxes do you have in you're car? I'll help unload." Dom offered wanting know more about her.

"This is it. And my dorm is just down the hall. Thanks though."

"Well I help you drop this off then." Kel nodded her thanks.

--

As Kel has setting up her room there was a knock at the door. "Come in"

"Kel, glad to see that you're settling in well and I hear you've met Dom he's in the dorm in the next hall room 328 if you need anything and can't find me you can go to him."

Kel nodded.

"For our first assignment together we're working on a drug bust. You'll be working with two officers as well as myself."

"That's fine," Kel replied.

"Umm... Kel I know this is hard for you but, I read the file about your family. I would like to talk to you about, when you're ready." Raoul said gently.

Kel bowed her head so he wouldn't see the pain and grief in her eyes, "Sir, I might never be able to talk about it but, one day I'll tell you all I can." Kel raised her fist to the spot in between her breasts. Over the spot where a bullet had entered 14 years ago. (So you know ahead of time the bullet hit her when she was 5.)

"All right Kel. The officers we'll be working with will come a little later tonight. Come to my room if you have any questions." Kel nodded. "Bye" Kel waved. (Damn does she ever shut up)

--

_ok here's the chart I promised_.

Kelly Mindelan Keladry of Mindelan

Sean Tasride Seaver of Tasride

Esmond Nic Esmond of Nicoline

Merric Holly Merric of Hollyrose

Raoul Gonzales Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak

Dom Malory Domitan of Masbolle

_so there you go hope that ends the confusion. ) enjoy!_

_The next Chapter the assignment._

_- _spaz out


	3. Chapter 3

Officer Mindelan

**Summery:** Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. Instead of the Secret Service you have the Presidential Own. You still have the Rider's. This is a Kel and Dom fanfic. The reason Kel becomes a cop has to due with her family but to fond out more you have to read on. This sort of takes place right before _Squire._

**Then: **As Kel has setting up her room there was a knock at the door. "Come in"

"Kel, glad to see that you're settling in well and I hear you've met Dom he's in the dorm in the next hall room 328 if you need anything and can't find me you can go to him"

Kel nodded.

"For our first assignment together we're working on a drug bust. You'll be working with two officers as well as myself."

"That's fine," Kel replied.

"Umm... Kel I know this is hard for you but, I read the file about your family. I would like to talk to you about, when you're ready." Raoul said gently.

Kel bowed her head so he wouldn't see the pain and grief in her eyes, "Sir, I might never be able to talk about it but, one day I'll tell you all I can." Kel raised her fist to the spot in between her breasts. Over the spot where a bullet had entered 15 years ago. (So you know ahead of time the bullet hit her when she was 5.)

"All right Kel. The officers we'll be working with will come a little later tonight. Come to my room if you have any questions." Kel nodded. "Bye" Kel waved. (Damn does she ever shut up)

**Now: **

As Kel was looking over the briefing file there was a knock on her door. '_Probably the officers we're working with.'_

"Come in."

Raoul entered along with two other officers. Kel hid her contempt because in walked Joren Stone and Vince Giles two officers that were two years ahead of her. They didn't bother to hide their contempt.

"Kel, on our assignment we're to work with Stone and Giles. You've met before, correct?" Kel nodded.

"Very well, Kel you'll be discussing the plan for the drug bust. Inform me on what you decide." He nodded and walked out.

'_Great'_

"Well, Lump, we've talked and however much we... dislike you we need your... assistance" Kel sighed.

"What you want me to do is distract the targets until you can make the profile and infiltrate is that correct?"

"Yes" Vince ground out.

"Very well, I'll talk with Commander Raoul. Now will you please _Leave!"_

"Be careful Lump" Vince warned.

"You are the one who needs to be careful, remember I am a better shot and swordsman then you" Kel returned.

They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Joren dragged Vince out saying, "I can't stay in this room any longer, let's go."

Kel sighed. She knew they were both good cops, but very sexist. Instead of stretching out in bed, like she so longed to do, she stood up and walked to Raoul's dorm room.

--

Three officers waited impatiently for their comrade to come out of the bathroom.

"Mindelan! Would you get your ass out here!"

"Give me a minute! Do you know how had it is to wear heels and strap your gun in between your legs?" Kel retorted as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't give a damn and nor do I want to know."

The entire precent stared at Kel. She was dressed as, well a slut. She had on black stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, a very short blue mini skirt and a white shirt that was tried above her navel barely covering a black lace bra. Her make-up was piled on in a flattering way. And her hair was teased to look like she had just crawled out of bed.

Kel glanced around and saw that everyone was starring at her.

"If you're done gawking at me don't you have work to do?" No one moved. " Then perhaps you can have weapons practice with me when I return?" They all scattered.

"Nice way to light a fire Kel" Raoul commented.

" Thanks. Can we go now?"

--

Joren Stone Joren of Stone Mountain

Vince Giles Vincet of Genlith

_well there you go. In the next chapter Kel's past smacks her in the face._

_spaz out_


	4. Chapter 4

Officer Mindelan

**Summery:** Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. Instead of the Secret Service you have the Presidential Own. You still have the Rider's. This is a Kel and Dom fanfic. The reason Kel becomes a cop has to due with her family but to fond out more you have to read on. This sort of takes place right before _Squire._

**Last Time**:

The entire precent stared at Kel. She was dressed as, well a slut. She had on black stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, a very short blue mini skirt and a white shirt that was tried above her navel barely covering a black lace bra. Her make-up was piled on in a flattering way. And her hair was teased to look like she had just crawled out of bed.

Kel glanced around and saw that everyone was starring at her.

"If you're done gawking at me don't you have work to do?" No one moved. " Then perhaps you can have weapons practice with me when I return?" They all scattered.

"Nice way to light a fire Kel" Raoul commented.

" Thanks. Can we go now?"

**This Time:**

"If you can go in and make the target, go ahead. Otherwise distract them and bring them out so we can do the make. Move in when I give the signal" Stone's voice was emotionless and kinda creepy (not that Kel thinks so but don't you think an emotionless voice would sound creepy?) over the headset.

'_Ok so I have to act sluty, act sluty and helpless.' _she sighed and rang the doorbell. '_If I pull this off and the armed forces don't work out say 'hello' to Hollywood.' _

"Remember if anything seems or goes wrong get out of there fast." came Raoul's reassuring voice.

The door opened.

'_And action' _Kel thought. The man, well kid really, who opened the door looked like a normal sleeze-ball. He gave her the expected glance over and then she saw the bulge in his pants and she knew it wasn't a gun. (Ewww).

In Kel's best 'flirt' voice she said, "Hi handsome" _Gods he's ugly _"my car broke down. Do you think I could use your phone?" _I better get a raise for this._

"Uh... sure" _man is she hot!_

"When you get in Kel if you can make the I.D. call me on my cell." Raoul said.

"Thanks which way to the phone, hot-stuff?" As he pointed down the hall she thanked him again and saw that he went into a bathroom on the left side of the hall. _Gross, I hope that's not for what I think it is._ She looked around the room at the end of the hall-way. It was a kitchen slash family room. There where five men watching tv including the men they were targeting. The phone was on the wall next to the sink.

_Yay! I can get out of these clothes soon. How in the world do hookers do this?_

She grabbed the phone and dialed Raoul's cell.

"Hi honey, yeah I found those. Listen I need you to come pick me up. Yes, the beast broke down again. Uh-huh... yes... on the corner of Vine. Yup. I..." Kel broke off and starred at the man who walked in. It was the man who had haunted her since she was five.

"Kel? Kel...KEL what's wrong?"

"It's him Raoul the man... I can't.." Kel broke off and pulled herself together ._Stone I am stone_."Never mind I can do this just come quickly. I'll be waiting outside."

Kel started to make her way out when a guy grabbed her arm.

"Hey, sweetie, have we meet before?" _oh crap please don't let him be someone I've busted, _Kel prayed. "Aachoo! Sorry...allergies." Kel smiled and nodded and continued to make her way outside. When he called out to her again she looked back and said "Sorry my guy's on his way to pick me up." _Stone get your ass in gear I don't know if I can keep myself together for much longer._

The door burst open. _Finally._

"Police arms up!" Kel didn't know ho she didn't sense it coming but she was grabbed from behind.

(I was thinking of stopping it here)

"I don't think so" and there was the voice that had also haunted her throughout the years. And the for the first time sinceshe decided to become a cop Kel froze.

"Crap. Stone, the man holding Kel is someone who she can't deal with nor can she take herself. It's complicated but you need to pull out now!"

Raoul's voice snapped Kel out of her daze. She thrust her elbow back. Grabbed the arm holding the gun and flipped her nightmare over her shoulder. He landed face down.

"Stone hand me the cuffs." Kel's was numb.

"Kel I'm on my way in. Stay calm." As Joren made his way towards her, she saw movement. As she turned to give warning the man on the ground reached foe the gun on the floor. Joren, saw this as Kel shot at the man behind Joren. Joren pushed Kel out of the way and took the bullet meant for her

_--_

_hehehe don't hate me _

_I'll update asap._

_-Spaz out_


	5. Chapter 5

Officer Mindelan

**Summery:** Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. Instead of the Secret Service you have the Presidential Own. You still have the Rider's. This is a Kel and Dom fanfic. The reason Kel becomes a cop has to due with her family but to fond out more you have to read on. This sort of takes place right before _Squire._

**Last time: **

"I don't think so" and there was the voice that had also haunted her throughout the years. And the for the first time since she decided to become a cop Kel froze.

"Crap. Stone the man holding Kel is someone who she can't deal with nor can she take herself. It's complicated but you need to pull out now!"

Raoul's voice snapped Kel out of her daze. She thrust her elbow back. Grabbed the arm holding the gun and flipped her nightmare over her shoulder. He landed face down.

"Stone hand me the cuffs." Kel's was numb.

"Kel I'm on my way in. Stay calm." As Joren made his way towardsher she saw movement. As she turned to give warning the man on the ground reached foe the gun on the floor. Joren saw this as Kel shot at the man behind Joren. Joren pushed Kel out of the way and took the bullet meant for her

**This time:**

It was all over. Joren was dead. It was her fault he had died protecting her. Just like her brother. Just like her sisters. Just like her parents.

"Kel...Kel...Kel...look at me. Come on look." Kel focused her vision on Raoul's worried face. "Kel, it wasn't your fault." They were outside of the headmaster's office.

"No if I hadn't- hadn't froze because of... Him... Joren be alive."

Before Raoul could say more the headmaster called, "Mindelan" they walked inside.

Wyldon watched her come in. She was pale and quite even for her, "Sit" Wyldon sighed this was hard for any officer but a 'squire'? Not to mention the personal attachment to the perp. "Mindelan, first I want you to retell the night of your family's death" Wyldon spoke as gently as possible.

Kel looked at her knees. Clenched her fists as if trying to center the pain and grief there. She took a deep breath and began speaking.

" It was when we were in Japan. Mom and Dad were assigned to protect the Emperor. My parents were a sort of bodyguards for hire but they only took straight jobs. Since it was out of the country my brother, sisters and I went along.

"Mostly my brothers and sisters were in the training courts and if Mom wasn't watching me I had to stay with my brother, Andy.

"I had basic training because Mom wanted me to be able to defended myself. She and Dad had a lot of enemies so even though they didn't want to they taught me how to use weapons, gun included.

"Well, there was an assignation attempt. A big one. No one ever found out who did it.

"My brother and sisters died trying to get to me. I can still remember their faces when the died. Mom had told them to watch out for me and they died trying. The last thing I heard Andy say to me was to find mom and to stay safe his blood stained my shirt.

"Mom was in the Sacred Sword's room. She was grabbing the swords and my hand and we ran towards the Emperor's secret hiding room. The Emperor and Dad were already there. Dad and Mom put us in the furthest part of the room. I know Mom didn't want to but she gave me a gun and said that she hoped I wouldn't have to use it. Both she and Dad kissed me and went outside of the room. Somehow I felt that it was the last time I'd see them. There were peep holes along the wall. I looked through one in time to see my parents shot and dying on the ground.

"There was a man who seemed set aside from the rest. I won't ever forget him he was the leader of those who killed me family. He was tall, dark hair, I couldn't see his eyes but he had a scar on his right eye. It ran from his widows peak to his cheek bone. Then he spoke, his voice was cold and flat lacking all emotion. What he said plays in my head all the time 'Leave them, they're of no importance. The Emperor is on the other side of the wall.'

"The wall lifted and shots were fired but then the Emperor's security came and it was chaos. One of the assassins got past the guards I shot him between the eyes. Then it was over. Most of the assassins escaped including the leader. I hadn't seen him until today at the bust." Kel was unaware that tears were streaming down her face and that she was shaking.

"Mindelan, how old were you?" Wyldon asked.

"Five years old." Wyldon sat back in his chair. He had only heard part of the story before and not from Kel. Although he knew that she was leaving out the fact that she had been shot. For a five year old to have faced that and to become an amazing person was astonishing.

"Mindelan, listen to me carefully: you are in _no_ way responsible for the deaths of your siblings or Joren Stone. Your siblings died for you because they loved you. And Joren did his job. Because you kept your head we were able to capture most of the men responsible. It is my deepest regret to not have caught your parents' murderer.

You did what was right. Now go get some rest. You have nothing to worry about and you are ordered to take some time off."

"Yes sir." Kel tried to stand but, her knees felt as if they were made of water. Wyldon gestured and Raoul picked he up and carried her to her dorm room. When he laid her down on her bed she was already asleep.

_Hope you liked it in the next chapter it'll be like a flashback to what happened to her family so if you have a soft heart you might want to skip the flashback. Sorry to those of you who loved joren but he had to die he wouldn't be written any other way. _

_Lota love_

_-spaz out_


	6. Chapter 6

Officer Mindelan

**Summery:** Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. Instead of the Secret Service you have the Presidential Own. You still have the Rider's. This is a Kel and Dom fanfic. The reason Kel becomes a cop has to due with her family but to fond out more you have to read on. This sort of takes place right before _Squire._

**Last time: **

"You did what was right. Now go get some rest. You have nothing to worry about and you are ordered to take some time off."

"Yes sir." Kel tried to stand but, her knees felt as if they were made of water. Wyldon gestured and Raoul picked he up and carried her to her dorm room. When he laid her down on her bed she was already asleep.

**This time:**

_Dream-ish like flashback_

"Kel...go find mom...Stay with her... run...and stay safe... I love you" Then Andy feel forward, blood seeping from his back.

Kel reached for him when the gunshots started up again she grabbed the necklace that he always wore and ran.

_Mama got to find mama, _Kel tried to stop hearing the screams that were around her as she ran towards the sacred Swords room. Thinking that her mom would be there. When she reached the room the door was open. "Mama" Kel called out. Ilane Mindelan turned, the Swords in her arms, and saw her youngest, in blood-splattered cloths holding her oldest's necklace. Ilane took a moment to grieve then grabbed Kel's hand.

"We're going to the safe place do you remember where it is, Sweetie?" Kel nodded. " we have to run really really fast, ok?" They raced down the corridor and up a flight of stairs and turned right. At the end of the hall Ilane stopped and pushed a panel in the wall. The wall raised. Ilane ushered Kel inside. Kel saw the important man and in the corner of the room her father standing next to him.

"Daddy!" Kel raced across the room into her father's open arms.

"Sweetie, we need you to stay in here. Your mother and I are going to stay outside and make sure no one comes in." Paris glanced at his wife, she nodded. He took out a gun. "But if someone makes it past us." he handed her the gun "use this like we taught you, to protect the Emperor, the swords, and most importantly yourself " he bent down and kissed her "we love you. Stay safe."He stood up and waited for his wife to do the same and they left

Something was wrong. Kel held her tears back just as she was taught. But somehow she sensed that she wouldn't see her parents again. She took a deep breath. And turned to the important man, before she said anything he spoke.

"There is no way to repay you for your families sacrifice, Mindelan-san."

"No, Emperor, this is my family's job. It is our honor to protect you" that was the right thing to say wasn't it?

Before any more could be said, gunshots emitted from the hallway. Kel looked through the peep hole and held back a scream. She saw her parents lying on the floor blood seeping from their wounds. "Leave them. They're of no importance, the Emperor is behind the wall." The man how spoke had a cold flat voice that lacked emotion. He was tall, dark hair, he had a scar on his right eye. It ran from his widows peak to his cheek bone. That was all Kel could see from the peep hole. When she saw the men beginning to step towards the wall she motioned the Emperor back.

The wall opened. She fired. Then she was falling back as something rammed into her.

_End of dream flashback_

Kel woke up screaming.

_I'm sorry to those who found this really sad but it was the reason she became a cop._

_-spaz out_


	7. Chapter 7

Officer Mindelan

**Summery:** Kel's a cop along with the rest of the Tortall gang. With the Gift and immortals around you need a kick ass police force. Instead of the Secret Service you have the Presidential Own. You still have the Rider's. This is a Kel and Dom fanfic. The reason Kel becomes a cop has to due with her family but to fond out more you have to read on. This sort of takes place right before _Squire._

_For those of you who would like nothing better then to roast my body over a roasting fire please forgive me and know that if you did roast me you'd never get to read the end. I've been swamped with the end of school and finals and summer a_ss_ignment and getting a new_ _puppy I have caused you all to hate me so very sorry. And then there was the beginning of school and getting used to new classes. I'm so very sorry. Now on to what you really want. _

**Last time: **

"No, Emperor, this is my family's job. It is our honor to protect you" that was the right thing to say wasn't it?

Before any more could be said gunshots emitted from the hallway. Kel looked through the peep hole and held back a scream. She saw her parents lying on the floor blood seeping from their wounds. "Leave them. They're of no importance, the Emperor is behind the wall." The man how spoke had a cold flat voice that lacked emotion. He was tall, dark hair, he had a scar on his right eye. It ran from his widows peak to his cheek bone. That was all Kel could see from the peep hole. When she saw the men beginning to step towards the wall she motioned the Emperor back.

The wall opened. She fired. Then she was falling back as something rammed into her.

_End of dream flashback_

Kel woke up screaming.

**This time:**

She was drenched in cold sweat and shivering when the door opened. It was Neal. He sat on her bed and gathered her in his arms. "Was it the dream again?" Kel nodded. "I need to talk with Raoul, will you be alright if I leave you alone for only a few minutes?" Kel just sat, shivering with tears streaming down her face, unresponsive. "Thought not. Dom?"

Dom walked in with a tissue box in his hand.

"Just sit with her until I get back." Neal hesitated but in order to be sure that Kel would be alright he needed to tell his cousin what to expect. "She...she won't know that you're here. You see in the dream she had, she was reliving of how her family died and all the emotions that came with it. Afterwards she enters a...well it's like a trance. She goes through the shakes and then she freezes on you and will try to leave in order to escape what she feels. One time, in order to escape the pain the trance made her feel, she tried to kill herself. I was able to stop her, and she was horrified that she had done something so stupid as to try to end her life. She can't be left alone. That's why I asked you to stay outside her door with me tonight. She needs someone to hold her and talk her through the grief. And I knew that she hadn't told Raoul and he needs to know how to deal with it in case it happens and I'm not there. " Neal glanced at his suffering friend wishing that he could do more. He hated to see her suffer. "Just hold her. I'll be back as soon as I can." with one last glance Neal hurried out of the room.

Dom watched him go and sighed. He glanced back at Kel. She began to shake. He sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms. As the shakes continued, without Kel saying anything, Dom tired to comfort her further by stroking her back and whispering the words that always seem to help. And they did, soon Kel stopped shaking. And soon after she realized that it wasn't Neal who held her. She stared for a moment accepting that she had displayed weakness in front of someone that wasn't like a brother to her and then she reached for the tissues she expected to be on the bed. After she had wiped her face she quietly thanked Dom and tried to stand. Dom held her in place.

"Sorry, Kel. But I'm under orders to keep you here until Neal comes back." Kel sighed.

"Alright." she said quietly. And abandoning any hope of salvaging her famous mask she asked, "Will you stay Dom? Please I don't want to be alone."

"Yes I'll stay. I'm right here. It'll be alright, Kel." But reassuring her seemed to set off the water works. Dom, being male, became extremely uncomfortable. And began to panic. "Kel...um...Kel it'll be ok...so please stop... you see I'm not good with the whole crying...thing..um?" when talking didn't seem to have any affect on the tears that continued to stream down her face Dom did the only thing a panicked man would do to stop tears.

He kissed her.

Kel froze. But his warm lips were intoxicating and Kel soon lost herself in the warmth and comfort that he was offering. His lips were warm and soothing. His hands slid up her back to get lost in her hair. He tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss. She tried to move closer to his warmth. She put her arms around him, clinging to him as if she would never be cold again as long as she stayed close.

She was sweet. So very sweet. He knew he should stop. He had no right to be doing this. Taking advantage of this women would be damning. And he would stop this instant. He would stop reeling in her sweet embrace. He would. When he felt as if he would burst with wanting her he pulled back.

"Can't." he panted "can't go further right now." but he pulled her closer so that her head would rest on his shoulder. As Kel slowly brought her rapid breathing under control, she listened to his heartbeat. It's rapid pounding slowly calmed her. _'I'm alive. There is a reason. And I will not betray their memory by being happy. They would want me to be happy.' _Thinking this and relaxing in Dom's arms Kel fell in to a dreamless sleep.

When Kel woke, she felt warm all over. Not wanting to be awake she snuggled further into the warmth, only then did she realize that she wasn't alone in bed. She slowly opened her eyes. Laying next to her was a dark haired man whose arm was draped over her, thus explaining the excessive warmth.

'_After taking care of me he must have fallen asleep'_ She shifted slowly so as to not wake him. She got out of the bed and stretched. And froze, sleeping in a chair near her bed was Neal. '_Jeez, now what do I do with him?'_ she sighed and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over him.

'_It's good to have them, to not be alone, Gods know that I'll never be alone in this group' _she headed into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Dom woke to a strange absence. He felt like something was missing he reached over and felt the warm sheets. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his apartment and his cousin was sleeping in a chair by the door.

'_Pathetic, we try and care for her and she ends up taking care of us.'_ He got up and walked to where he smelled food being cooked ( yes the kitchen) and what he saw made him lose his breath.

Kel, was bathed in the golden light of early morning. Her hair reflected so many colors of gold, yellow, and copper. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. She poured the batter she had been stirring into a pan. Dom couldn't help himself. He walked over, set the batter down turned off the flame (how responsible) and pushed Kel against the counter to give Kel a long, tender, searing, and enveloping kiss. When they finally broke apart they gasped for breath and starred at each other.

"Um...good morning" Kel was the first to break the silence.

"We'll need to talk of this,... you and I,... us..."

"What's to talk about? You're attracted to me and I to you. We'll go on a date and see if this attraction will lead anywhere. But for now I'll make you and your cousin breakfast as repayment for last night. Then we'll start the day and take it as it comes." Kel nudged Dom out of the way and continued making breakfast.

It irked him. He couldn't explain why. It just did. Her casual response to one of the most intense reactions he had every had with a woman he had ever had. Little did he know that it was just Kel's training from Japan that gave her a casual demeanor. Her heart was racing. But before she could settle it or he could vent his frustration Neal stumbled in and dropped into a chair.

Kel, used to his annoying habit of remaining useless to the world until his third cup of coffee, placed a steaming mug in front of him.

"For once in your meaningless life will you become useful before the day is wasted, Meathead?" what could be a more wonderful way to vent rising irritation then to insult a brain dead family member?

_I'm so very sorry please don't hate me. I'm half way through writing the next chapter._

_-spaz out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Officer Mindelan**

__

REVISED CHAPTER 8

This is what happens when you write something on three different sources!

**Last time:**

**It** irked him. He couldn't explain why. It just did. Her casual response to one of the most intense reactions he had ever had with a woman. Little did he know that it was just Kel's training from Japan that gave her a casual demeanor. Her heart was racing. But before she could settle it or he could vent his frustration Neal stumbled in and dropped into a chair

Kel, used to his annoying habit of remaining useless to the world until his third cup of coffee, placed a steaming mug in front of him.

"For once in your meaningless life will you become useful before the day is wasted, Meathead?" what could be a more wonderful way to vent rising irritation then to insult a brain dead family member?

****

This time:

As the trio was finishing a breakfast there was a loud knock at the door. Kel opened it to reveal a concerned Raoul. She quickly reassured him.

"Sir, I promise you that I am alright. And I didn't even have a chance to wallow in self-pity. Not with Lancelot and Galahad riding to me rescue." Kel said straight faced, causing Raoul to let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm glad to hear it, 'Squire'. And I am sorry that your wallowing will have to wait a bit longer. As well as your needed time off. There is an urgent issue with centaurs that you and Domitain will need to accompany me with. As well as Queenscove, you and your 'knight master' will be joining us as well. She's waiting for you in your rooms she'll brief you as you pack. Kel, Dom as soon as your ready meet me down at the station."

"Alanna the _Lioness_ will be joining us?!" Kel asked in a rare show of emotion demanded.

"Yes, but Kel keep your contact to a minimum when in public we wouldn't want for people to suspect you more then they already do. The main reason that their going is to give your friend Neal some experience." Raoul answered off handedly

It took Kel only a minute to recover."Of course, it'll only take me a few moments to gather what I need if you'll wait?"

"Sure, actually Dom and I'll help you pack to help you know what you'll need in the future. Queenscove you should stay as well. I'll tell Alanna to pack for you and then you can meet her after we're done. She may pack for you but she won't carry your luggage that's for sure." Raoul instructed and the others nodded.

As they got ready to leave Kel realized that she and Dom still had to settle their date. And she definitely didn't want to worry about it when she should be focusing on her mission. As they left her apartment with Raoul slightly ahead of them and thankfully out of earshot. Neal on the other hand was walking next to Kel so she had no choice but to subtlety bring it up.

Kel asked " Dom when this mission is over why don't we try and set up that meeting?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Dom responded grasping her meaning but still annoyed at her manner.

"Great, well we''ll see you later Neal." Kel wanted to quickly get out of Neal's presence. Because for all his being a meathead he was very perceptive. Dom had already caught up with Raoul and Kel rushed to follow. Leaving a baffled but slowly comprehending Meathead in the hallway.

"Kel I am sorry to not give you the full time to recover, but the Own is needed. There's a centaur problem up in San Louis Obispo. So we'll need to take the horses in order to deal with them." Raoul informed them as the entered the station.

"No sir, please don't worry about it. I'm fine truly. Will it just be the five of us then?" She asked in a desperate attempt to block out the memories of last night.

"No, we'll have one more. I believe you know……" Raoul trailed off when he heard someone call his name.

"Excuse me. Kel would you grab the file marked centaurs it should be…… somewhere…… on my desk in that pile. It may take you a while, sorry. Dom would you go meet our sixth he should be in the lobby of the waiting area. We'll meet in my office as soon as I'm done talking." the other two gave their consent and split .

As Kel reached Raoul's office she closed his door out of habit more then anything else. As she headed to his desk her mind was preoccupied with Dom. She knew that she had offended him with her practical way of thinking and short demeanor but after years of learning how to control her mind and think practically how was she _supposed _to act? Kel sighed her experience with men in the romantic category was _very_ limited.

When Kel reached Raoul's desk she shook her head at the disarray it was in. And just as she began to look for the right file too late did she realize that she wasn't alone in the room. And before she had the time to react her head was slammed against the nearest wall. Leaving her disoriented and dizzy, unable to react quickly enough. And before she could scream hands locked around her throat cutting off her air supply quickly.

Her captor leaned down and hissed in her ear. _"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE YOU BITCH! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM! IT WAS YOU!" _Kel was dimly aware that it was Vince that was killing her. And as she slowly became oblivious and sank in to the soothing darkness she thought. '_It's not my fault. It's not'_ then Kel's world was black.

**I know I know right now you're probably roasting me over a fire for taking so damn long to update. Or maybe not since I only have 26 reviews. But honestly I've had so many issues come up. First my lap top decided to stop working, then the desktop stopped working then we got the lap top fixed but _then_ the internet decided that it would only work with the temperamental desk top then I got a new computer so that meant transferring all the data. Then I find out my dad has cancer I am truly sorry but with computer and health glitches and graduating and trying to find a damn job and getting sucked into the twilight fananza and coming up empty on the whole inspiration thing completely sucks! But on the bright side I still have a lot more material I have to type up so I should (should be being the operative word) be updating soon. So please please _please! _push that button that says go that will take you to review and send it to me whatever you think because reviews are good they mean you like me you really like me! Again sorry sorry _sorry _that I haven't updated! But at least it didn't take me a whole year that''s something last update was 10-20-07**

**Thanks and love live and laugh!**

**-spaz **out


	9. Chapter 9

**Officer Mindelan**

**STOP! did you read the chapter 8 that says revised! if not go back and read it! because it's better! then the old chapter 8 go go go!**

_I don't think you need the summary at this point do you?_ _If you HAVEN"T checked out the Revised chapter 8 you should because it clears up things and I think it's better_. _So yeah here's chapter 9 enjoy!_

**Last time:**

Her captor leaned down and hissed in her ear. _"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE YOU BITCH! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM! IT WAS YOU!" _Kel was dimly aware that it was Vince that was killing her. And as she slowly became oblivious and sank in to the soothing darkness she thought. '_It's not my fault. It's not'_ then Kel's world was black.

**This time:**

Kel woke to quiet voices.

"I want him in lock down until we return, no trial, no visitors. NO! I don't have the time to deal with it now! My Squire's unconscious and we have a Centaur mission to deal with as soon as possible! So do not give me lip about priorities." There was the sound of a phone being slammed onto the receiver.

"After all this time one would think that Republicans would understand that Immortals always come first." That was Raoul's voice- slightly angered but low.

"Don't you think she should have woken by now? Granted that, that was a nasty bump but, she's been out for quite a while." And that was Dom's, slightly worried.

"She always bounces back after she wakes, which is probably why it takes her so long to wake." the third voice was new but, also familiar.

"That makes sense but still-"

"Dom, clam down she's fine. Just lack of oxygen, a _very _sore throat and a bump on the head." Raoul's voice now had an amused tone to it.

"I'm not worried. All I said was that, that was a nasty bump." Now Dom's voice held an embarrassed tone to it.

"Uh huh, sure. Well, Neal and Alanna should be here soon. So she'll be good in no time."

"Ow." Kel's slight movement at the name of her hero had caused a ripple of pain to flow through her body and settle at her throat.

"What?" Raoul hadn't connected where the sound had come from.

"That wasn't me, that was..." Both Dom and Raoul looked down at Kel as she opened her eyes.

"Alright, just what exactly hit me? And who do I have thank for punching his lights out?" Kel tried to talk normally but the questions came out raspy and chocked. And set her into a fit of coughing.

"First, I would recommend to refrain from talking before someone sees to your injuries. I can't imagine it's an altogether enjoyable experience. Second, Vince attacked you, and you've Dom and... well... an old friend to thank for his newly blackened eyes." Raoul's eyes glimmered with concern and amusement.

Kel stared at him. "Old friend?" she mouthed.

Raoul simply gestured. And standing in the corner, with a grin on his face was a tall broad shouldered red head. Before Kel's famed mask appeared, Kel's eyes flashed to Dom's, then to Cleon Kennan's with something akin to panic. Cleon Kennan, Kel's former sweetheart and Dom in the same room. Kel hid her panic, but remained American enough to glare at her Knight-master. 'Old friend' indeed. By now, the entire armed forces knew of Kel and Cleon's former romance. _And_ the reason for their parting. Cleon's parents had strongly disapproved of Kel; and since they payed for the tuition the matter was non- negation-able.

But Kel had been grateful for the separation. She had never been able to be up front to Cleon that she had fallen out of love with him. She had still valued and loved his friendship and didn't want to lose it. So she hadn't come up with a way to have them part gently and still remain friends. When his parents had all but shouted their disapproval. Making Cleon choose between Kel and his badge.

For Kel it had been a no-brain-er. She had made him choose his badge. And he had been transferred to L.A.

And now four years later she was left with the unfortunate task of dealing with an ex-boyfriend and a potential boyfriend working very closely together. Kel accepted the thought as soon as it came to her. She only hoped that Cleon no longer held feelings for her. And prayed to the Gods that neither man was to jealous.

Cleon smiled shyly, "Hi, Kel" his eyes were slightly worried, but she didn't sense any longing within his gaze.

She tried to respond but her aching throat prevented her from making any sound. So she waved in response her mask firmly in place. She then turned questioning eyes to Raoul.

Understanding the look, Raoul informed her, "Vince was waiting for you in my office. He blames you for Joren's death." when Kel's eyes flicked downward, Raoul paused "you know better Kel, that isn't the case." Kel nodded eyes still downcast. Raoul sighed but didn't press. "Well, as soon as Neal and Alanna get here and heal you up we'll set out for San Louis Obispo. The Centaurs have explained that half of their herd has rebelled and that is why they're stealing in the surrounding area." As Raoul finished Neal, followed by a very dark faced Lioness, burst in.

Neal went straight to Kel's side. His hand glowing green with his magical gift, long before he reached her. But before he could begin to heal her, Alanna snapped.

"Nealen! You don't know the full circumstances! Gather all the facts first, for you might not fully heal all her injuries!" Neal turned mouth open ready to argue. When Kel not able to talk, smacked him. When he turned to glare at her, she simply shook her head. And noting the look in her eye Neal sighed and gave up.

Both Cleon and Dom stood, mouths gaping, in amazement. Shutting Neal up, without words, was an amazing feat.

"Kel, when did you lean how to _do _that?" was Cleon's inquiry.

"And will you teach it to me?" was Dom's.

Kel just smiled and shook her head again.

"If we're done with theatrics?" Alanna's dry comment brought the attention back to her. "Raoul what exactly happened?" at Alanna's impatient demand Kel's heart went into overtime. The fact the her hero was about to heal her over her own mistakes was cause not only for shock but for embarrassment as well. Thankful for not having, or being able, to say anything Kel, had a minute behind her mask to compose herself.

"She was strangled and smacked around a bit." at Raoul's recounting Dom's fists clenched that went unnoticed by everyone save for the red head who stood near him. And speculative features followed the observation.

"Ah. Neal move." Alanna took Neal's place and set her cool hands to Kel's throbbing throat. "Just sit still and don't fight me _or_ say anything till I'm done." Kel nodded and soon felt as if cool water was flowing around her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the purple fire that was Alanna's gift. Soon the throbbing turned into an ache, then the ache into a small pain, until she felt completely fine. Alanna spent a few more minutes with her healing before she moved.

At Alanna's nod Kel quietly thanked her hero. Before a wave of tiredness befell her. She yawned before she could stop it. Neal took out a bag of trial mix. Kel's hunger overwhelmed her need for sleep.

"Well now that you're set, why don't we head out. We're a little behind as it is. Kel would you like to try out your new mare? You shouldn't need Peachblossom for this."

"Sure, it'd be nice to get acquainted." As she began to stand Neal reached over to assist her.

"Neal! Stop fussing. I've been healed and I'm fine. You'd think after eight years of playing big brother, you'd learn that as much as I appreciate it, it's not needed."

(**A/N: **so she was shot was 5 moved back to the US when she was 11 and is now nineteen. For those of you who remember that by adding the math she should be 20 I went back and changed it so she was shot 14 instead of 15 years ago so she is now 19. And in case I forget to mention it later, since Neal is still 5 years older then her and Yuki is around the same age, Yuki moved with her to the US as a care-giver/friend from Japan. Neal's parents had known Kel's so they took her and Yuki in when they moved back to the States. If that confuses anyone please let me know. I'll be happy to explain.)

"Well, excuse _me_. I was simply concerned for my own welfare. If Father or Yuki hear that I haven't taken proper care of you, they'd have my head!" Neal tried to hide his sarcasm and mostly succeeded, to everyone but Kel. She reached out to squeeze his hand. Then walked ahead passing Dom but not looking at him to join Cleon.

Unsure of how to start the conversation, Kel walked silently beside him. Knowing that sooner rather then later Cleon would start talking.

Sure enough not even a minute later. "Um... Kel...I ... um ...I've missed you!" he finally blurted out. He then turned a bright red, living the curse of a true red-head.

Kel smiled for her answer was completely true if not slightly different from what Cleon had in mind, "I've missed you too" she then glanced back at Dom, who was out of earshot and trying not to be caught in watching them so he glanced away. And immediately tripped. Neal, chocking back laughter, steadied him. "Um... Cleon there's something that I-"

But Cleon cut her off. "Kel. I... want you to know that I truly did miss you and that I value your friendship but I-I... no longer... feel... the same... as I did before. I don't want to hurt you but it seems only fair for you to know the truth. I swear to you that there's no one else. I guess in some cases, distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder. But I don't want you to feel as if I'm holding you back. And I believe that the Commander from the Own mi-" Kel finally got his rambling to cease by placing her hand over his mouth. And in her amusement she failed to notice Dom's glare at the gesture. But Neal didn't.

"Cleon. Stop. It's ok, truly. I'm so glad that you feel the same way. And I really do value your friendship as well." They smiled at each other when Kel's usual reaction to a healing kicked in. The force of the drowsy-ness caused her to sway into Cleon.

Without turning around at the gasp of the three men behind her Alanna said, "She'll need to be tied to her horse if we're going to get there relatively on time, Raoul."

Raoul, who _had_ turned, and was looking at his Squire with concern replied, "Right. Kennan, would you so as to kind enough to carry her to the stable?"

"Uh, certainly, sir." As he shifted Kel into his arms she murmured a thanks that he had to lean down in order to hear.

The 'couple' was oblivious to the very jealous commander behind them, but a certain annoyingly observant cousin/best friend wasn't.

"You know, if you keep throwing daggers at him with your eyes you might miss and hit her. And honestly, I believe she's had enough healings for one day." Neal remarked in a thoughtful tone.

"Oh really? And if a certain cousin of mine doesn't learn when to shut it I will be forced to tell Kel and especially your fiancé, of all your embarrassing moments and bring out the bare bottom baby pictu- " Dom growled.

"You result to insults because you have nothing else to offer."

"You're pushing it Ne-"

"None the less I concede" Neal glanced ahead at Cleon and Kel. He knew that neither held the feelings that they once did but he didn't see any reason to tell his threatening trigger happy cousin that. Let _him_ be the butt of the joke for once.

_so there you go I'd like to thank those that did review they made me happy! _feathersofbronze, Simplice, _and _Clouds of Sapphire _you all get vitural high fives!_

_As for the rest of you! If you'd like a vritual high five push that go button come on! You know you want to._

_. Laugh it's the only way to live_

_-_spaz out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Officer Mindelan**

**Chapter 10**

The group arrived at San Louis Obispo without further incident. Once there Raoul and a fully revived Kel, went off to meet with the Rider group (**A/N: **Riders group will be like Marshals and Sheriff departments) that had been covering the situation. While Alanna and the boys set up a home base.

"Kel, are you sure that you're alright?"

Kel sighed inwardly. She was getting tired of that question. "Yes, sir. I promise, I'm fine truly." Kel's response held none of her annoyance. "It was only a small healing."

Raoul blushed, for that had not been what he had been referring to.

"That's great Kel. But I... was... wondering on the...er ... issue with young Kennan?"

"Oh" Kel's face held none of the embarrassment over the fact that her Knight Master knew of her love life. "No sir. Everything in that area was settled a long time ago." Kel smiled "I believe that his parents are pleased with his decision to focus on his badge. He told me of it on the ride over."

"Good. I didn't want you to have to deal with unnecessary awkwardness or stress on _this _mission, after the last..." Raoul trailed off.

Kel understood but didn't broach the subject any further. She wanted those nightmares to never resurface. Although, Raoul suspected that he would need to watch for any growing animosity between his commander and Kennan.

"Right! Well we're almost there."

" Do you know the head of the Rider group that we'll be working with, sir?"

"Yes, actually she's an old friend of Alanna's and mine. I haven't seen her in a while though. It'll be good to get a chance to catch up, after this is over." Raoul replied. But there was a slight rose tint to his checks.

Kel saw and wondered at it, but didn't say anything. Not wanting to embarrass her Knight Master.

As they arrived at the Riders' office, Kel became a little nervous. This would be her first meeting with members of the armed forces not closely connected to her past or with the academy. She, more then anyone- could or_ would_ be allowed to know- knew that many frowned upon her for not only being female, but slightly foreign as well. None of this slipped past her mask to be revealed to her knight master. It was _very_ firmly in place.

They reached the doors of the building, and Raoul opened the door for Kel, she smiled at him and entered first as he intended. Not suspecting anything behind it save for chivalry. But as soon as the door closed behind him, the two were greeted by a formidable voice. At a very loud octave.

"YOU'RE LATE, GIANTKILLER!" the voice came from a small women with a very commanding presence. She had the dark features of the k'mir tribe. She stood only at Raoul's chest, but still managed to look down at the ironic giant-killer, giant of a man. What astonished Kel was not the fact that someone, a women no less, so short would have the courage to yell at the famed Giantkiller. No, what astonished Kel was that her Knight-master seemed to shrink back from the short women until Kel was between them. To the point that Kel was a shield for a man that stood a good head above hers, and was protecting him from a women half his size. Kel's surprise showed only with a lift of her brows. She took the sudden silence within the station to study the women in front of her. She wore the uniform of the Riders. Had next to no jewelry on save for the famous wristbands of the k'mir. Her long dark hair was in tight intricate braids. On the arm band of her uniform held the Rider's insignia with a gold ring around it. Signifying that the commanders of the two highest ranks within the armed forces were facing each other. And Raoul was losing. Quite amusingly.

"Do you _realize_ how far behind this pushes the investigation! I've got the Centaur leading _denying_ that he knows anything! So we're next to going nowhere with finding those damn rebels! I'm beyond shot-handed thanks to that damn flu, the fires _and_ the earthquakes! And my back-up decides to be LATE?! At this rate we'll never catch those thieving thoroughbreds! And you've got me so angry that I'm using alliterations!" as she paused for breath, Kel swallowed hard for the reason behind their being late was completely her fault, and to know that she was about to bring that up in front of one who had not only traveled with Raoul but with the Lioness as well. (Bringing the k'mir up to Kel's most respected people.) Was very hard for her to do but she finally found her voice.

"Um...Commander? It's truly not Sir Raoul's fault. It's mine... there was an ... incident at the precent and was what caused the delay... I am truly very sorry" as she finished Kel bowed. Giving Buri Ram Tourakom a chance to calm down and study Kel completely.

"And you are? What type of incident? Really Raoul it's not right for you to be hiding behind teenagers. And _where_ is Alanna? We really _do_ need to speed things along. And why would an incident delay you so long?! Well?" Buri hadn't paused once during her demands. So it was a while before Raoul got even a chance to respond to her.

"First of all Buri things would go much faster if you'd let me _explain_ things _before_ you go jumping down my throat. And it's nice to see you too after all these years. And to answer the last bit of your tirade:"

Raoul placed a hand on Kel's shoulder. In support and way of introduction. "This is Kel Mindelan she's my new squire. She was attacked as we were about to leave. Which was why we were delayed." Raoul didn't notice Kel's slip in showing remorse over that truth, but Buri did. "I'm hiding behind her because it's her job, and for some reason I know that you'll be the end of me. Alanna along with the _rest_ of your back up are setting up our home base. And Kel's attack held us up because we needed a healer. We ended up having to tie her to her horse! There I've answered all your questions, most likely embarrassed my partner. Are you happy now?" was Raoul's heated response.

"She doesn't look phased" was Buri's only response, she didn't want to give away Kel's regret.

"She just hides it well. Unlike _others_ who jump to conclusions and blast others with their emotions, _regardless_ of the bystander's innocence!" Raoul shot back.

**I know that it's kind of an odd place to stop but it's the best place that I could find**.

**Now push that button that sends warm fuzzies please?**

**-spaz out**


	11. Chapter 11

Officer Mindelan

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it if I did you would have to pay to read or you know steal from places but basically no I don't own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce**

**I thought I should probably add that in eventually**

**Anyway I hate technology sometimes I had like a third of this chapter done and then it freezes and I hadn't saved so I had to retype fun! Not! Anyway hope you like!**

**Chapter 11**

**Then:**

Raoul placed a hand on Kel's shoulder. In support and way of introduction. "This is Kel Mindelan, she's my new squire. She was attacked as we were about to leave. Which was why we were delayed." Raoul didn't notice Kel's slip in showing remorse over that truth, but Buri did. "I'm hiding behind her because it's her job, and for some reason I know that you'll be the end of me. Alanna along with the _rest_ of your back up are setting up our home base. And Kel's attack held us up because we needed a healer. We ended up having to tie her to her horse! There I've answered all your questions, most likely embarrassed my partner. Are you happy now?" was Raoul's heated response.

"She doesn't look phased" was Buri's only response, she didn't want to give away Kel's regret.

"She just hides it well. Unlike _others_ who jump to conclusions and blast others with their emotions, _regardless_ of the bystander's innocence!" Raoul shot back.

**Now:**

"Please. Commander it really was my fault. I'm certain that Sir Raoul wanted to come as fast as possible. Healings tire me so they really did have to tie me to my horse. I'm sure that he wanted to travel more quickly but was concerned for my welfare. I'm sorry that I was the cause of our delay." as Kel finished another apology she hung her head in shame. Not only had she been caught unaware, she had also needed a healing and on top of that to cause a delay within an investigation was almost unbearable. If she had been in Japan her teachers would most undoubtedly have punished her.

Buri looked at the girl in front of her. She did indeed hide her emotions well, but the K'mir prided themselves on being intuitive. She could see a self bashing in progress. The tall girl just missed reaching Raoul's height. And even though she appeared to be completely lost in thought, Kel's stance was ready to defend any attack thrown her way. '_Knows how to hold her own. Alanna must be pleased.' _Buri glanced at Raoul and her indignation returned. _'grrrr. Look at that overgrown teddy bear. I swear the most trouble I've had him in years and once again he manages to squirm away. I will get him back!_

"Fine! You're forgiven, Kel. But enough with your apologies, youngster. The only one I want is from that big lug behind you. And thanks to all of yours I doubt I'll be getting one. And with all the commanders running around here I insist that you call me Buri. But the _next_ time I have this big oaf in trouble _you_ stay out of it and leave me to my fun!" Kel smiled finally grasping the joke and took a step forward to take Buri's outstretched hand.

"And _you_" Buri tilted her head up to glare at a sheepishly grinning Raoul. The others walked in at that moment. Just in time to hear the beginning of Buri's rant. The mens' jaws dropped, while Alanna simply rolled her eyes well used to the arguments that ensued when the two got together. Their entrance went unnoticed save for Kel who hid a smile. "_You_. Not only do you get out of trouble by hiding behind a green adolescent. You have the _audacity_ to be smiling at me! You just wait Giantkiller! Your days are numbered. And fat lot that you missed me when I don't even get a hug. You are beyond a doubt the worst-" Buri was forced to stop when the man she had been reprimanding swept her up into a hug, causing her feet to leave the ground. Raoul's face had broken into a huge grin.

Kel blinked instantly realizing that there might be more to this relationship then either party realized. She smiled. Kel hoped that she would still be around when the two stopped dancing around each other and started dancing _with_ each other. (**sound like anyone else we know?)**

"You big teddy bear! I don't see you for years and what do you do but return with even more giants to surround me with!" Buri finally noticed the three tall men behind Raoul thanks to her new elevated height. "Thank the Gods for Alanna, otherwise I'd never be able to look anyone in the eye around here." she gave Raoul one last squeeze before she squirmed down to smile at him. She then went over to the others to introduce herself. She didn't notice Raoul's cheeks suddenly redden.

"Well, Cleon and I could always lift you and the Lioness on our shoulders. Then you could look down on everyone for a change Comman- Buri" Kel said in a contemplative voice that held only notes of sincerity.

Alanna and Buri turned- from Neal and Cleon, who had been introducing themselves- to laugh appreciatively. Buri's eyes held a gleam in them.

"True" she held up a black wallet "but then it would be rather obvious when I picked his pocket, don't you agree?" they all laughed when Raoul snatched his wallet back.

"Buri! You stole my last five!"

"That's what you deserve for using this poor squire as a shield, when it's obvious her talents lie elsewhere" Buri retorted "Be happy I didn't take more."

While Raoul grumbled about thieving women using hugs for the wrong reasons, Alanna's voice broke through the laughter. "All jokes aside, Buri, I think it would be a good idea to get started." and with that the laughter died and the joking atmosphere disappeared.

"Right." Buri sighed "Well, the former leader of the rebels is in the Immortal holding cell. But I haven't been able to get anything out of him. He doesn't seem to be comfortable with female women. Maybe you'll have better luck, Raoul. "

"Kel why don't you come with me I have an idea." Raoul said.

"Well there's a shocker." Buri stage whispered.

Raoul ignored her. "_Buri_ can brief the rest of you and give you some assignments. Alanna I know that you'll want to get to the hospital as soon as possible but see if your needed else where first" the others nodded sensing that the time for play was over.

**And there's an update for your reading pleasure! After they talk to the former leader of the rebels -three guesses who- there well be more interaction between those with budding romances in the air.**

**One little preview: Dom, Cleon and Kel on a door to door mission. But that might be another two chapters I think.**

**Anyway it's now time for you to push that warm fuzzy button! The part where it says 'Submit Review' and Go push it! Then type words that are filled with warm fuzzes! PLEASE?**

**-spaz out**


End file.
